A Christmas Kiss
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Alejandro ya estaba harto, las cosas en su casa le estaban provocando dolores de cabeza más seguidos, por lo que decide tomarse unas vacaciones. PERO siempre hay algo que arruina sus planes. No puede hacerlo a un lado, porque es familia, pero eso no quita que tenga su As bajo la manga de chingar a los invitados.


Declaimer: Si fuera Hidekaz esto no seria un fanfic, es más ¡ni siquiera estaría en español! Con respecto a los latinos ellos son por y para el fandom, no gané ni un solo centavo escribiendo esto y realmente no me importo no hacerlo.

Como sucede con todos mis fics, Myobi (_Mooo, me disculparán un poco con las frases en inglés si alguna no está bien, no es mi fuerte que digamos_) es la encargada de betearlos y subirlos a la pagina, ¡así que no se olviden de agradecerle! (_no tienen que agradecer nadita XD_)

Notas: En mi headcanon México es hermano de USA y Canadá siendo él el mayor de los tres, la posición geográfica lo hace Norteamericano así que encaja, aunque también es latino lo que lo deja en una posición algo especial e incomoda a la vez, como sucede con Brasil y la Guyana Francesa, trabajo en un fic donde explico mejor la situación de estos tres.

Aclaraciones: Carlos- Cuba, Catalina- Venezuela, Efraín- Guatemala, Lucio- Brasil, Martín-Argentina, y Manuel-Chile

* * *

Vio nuevamente la postal con la imagen de un huerto de jitomates, cuya luz del sol los iluminaba de forma tan majestuosa y que los frutos parecían una especie de versión blasfema de ciertas manzanas...

Suspiro mientras giraba la misiva y releía la letra del español con aquellos trazos alegres y despreocupados.

Y no era que tuviera que hacer mucho para aquellas fechas, de hecho sus planes eran dejar a Quique con el paquete, no se hallaba de humor para aguantar a su jefe si le salía con una estupidez improvisada, además los ánimos de su gente estaban algo caldeados como para soportar el dolor de cabeza que se le generaría nada mas estar presente, así que ya había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones en algún lugar lejos de toda obligación, tal vez perderse un rato en Chiapas entre las montañas o bien irse a Guerrero a tomar un poco de sol... pero aquella carta venía a joder sus planes.

_"Ludwig estaba estr__e__sado con tanto trabajo, __así__ que Feliciano lo ha convencido de tomar unas vacaciones... Lovi y yo __**nos vimos envueltos en sus **__**malévolos**__** planes**__** y sin mas opción seremos arrastrados a tu casa**__... Roderic__h__, Francis y Gilbert __vendrán__también.__..espero no causarte __ningún__ inconveniente..._

_Te quiere Antonio~_

Y una mierda... ahora resultaba que Feliciano era capaz de obligarlos a hacer algo... y que el alemán sufría estrés laboral, España se podía ir a la chingada si creía que se tragaría aquel cuento... No había nacido ayer!

Tiro la postal al bote de basura mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba al celular de su pequeño hermano, si Antonio ya le había arruinado las festividades, pues ya tenía que invitar a medio mundo por que él no era de esos de ignorar a los amigos, ademas de que más de uno lo tomaría bastante personal si no era invitado, ya buscaría la manera de hacer un poco más llevadero todo aquel borlote, pero ¡primero era la familia!

Espero un par de segundos a que entrara la llamada y no se sorprendió cuando Matt lo saludo alegre.

-Alexander hola-

-¡Hey Matt!, tú debes estar mas enterado que yo ¿Alfred tiene planeado algo para estas fechas?-

El ojivioleta parpadeó algo sorprendido con la pregunta, Alejandro no era de esos a los que le importara lo que hacia su gemelo es mas, mientras menos se le involucrara mejor para los dos, al mayor solía hacerlo desesperar aquella actitud tan infantil de Alfred y a este lo carcomían los celos cuando alguien fijaba la atención del moreno por más de cinco minutos lejos de él.

-Ehm... no en realidad no ha mencionado nada... aunque... bueno... tal vez planee algo... más íntimo este año-

Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rosa mientras hablaba, es que aún le daba un poco de vergüenza el tema de los dos hermanos saliendo.

-No, pos ya se fregó él también-

Una leve risa se dejo escuchar y él solo se preguntó a que se refería el mexicano

-Antonio viene para México y decidió arrastrarse a unos cuantos, prácticamente me encandilaron la fiesta de navidad este año, así que estas cordialmente invitado carnal-

-¡Oh! Vaya... thank you... but... ¿Cómo le darás a Alfred la noticia?... por que si lo invitas es seg...-

-No no no no Matt-

Interrumpió la oración del menor.

-Ese se va a invitar solo! Ya de por si tenemos suficiente con los egos de Martín y Gil, como para sumarle al gringo, si lo invito así como así no nos la acabamos-

En eso debía darle razón al mayor

-Well... ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?-

-Matt...- habló serio -Hasta parece que no nos conoces- nuevamente lo escuchó reír -tú tranquilo, que yo sé como manejar a Al-

Y no era mentira aquella afirmación, así que después de un nada corto intercambio de comentarios y opiniones respecto al tema de los demás invitados se despidieron y quedaron de acuerdo en que llegaría dos días antes de la fiesta para ayudarlo en cuanto pudiera.

En cuanto colgó, espero un par de minutos hasta que se decidió a marcar al otro norteamericano

-Alexandeeeeeer~-

Contestó alegre el estadounidense dando vueltas en su silla giratoria, xon la sonrisa de bobo enamorado plasmada en su rostro, mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, el mexicano no era de hablarle... ni siquiera ahora, que eran una pareja oficial así que ese hecho le había alegrado no solo el día si no el resto de su vida.

-I love you honey! Hahahaha-

Gracias al cielo había alejado el auricular de su oído, porque de no hacerlo estaba seguro de que el rubio le hubiera roto un tímpano, espero a que el otro se calmara para volver a colocar el teléfono cerca de su oreja para mantener la conversación.

-Alfred... cuantas veces te he dicho que no me grites-

-Oh! Sorry... but... I'm so happy because you called me!-

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo ante aquella declaración.

-Como sea... no veo por que te emociona tanto-

Su sonrisa creció un poco mas al escuchar al menor balbucear un par de cosas acerca de lo importante que le era que él le llamara, sabía lo emocional e infantil que era Alfred y le causaba gracia como algo tan insignificante podía alegrarlo o sumirlo en una profunda depresión que le duraba días.

-Yo se que tienes planes para navidad y todo eso...-

Su voz sonaba desinteresada e incluso se dio el lujo de revisar algunos papeles y firmarlos mientras sostenía la llamada. Del otro lado del teléfono Alfred esperaba ansioso lo que el moreno tenía que decir, dejando de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo hasta entonces.

-Así que sea lo que sea que me involucre olvidalo-

-What?! But... Alex...I... I miss you-

Y el tono tan lastimero que uso logró que se regocijara por el sufrimiento ajeno.

-Mira- suspiro -Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con esto, pero...-suspiro

-Alex you're right?-

Alfred tamborileaba los dedos sobre su escritorio mientras que con su laptop comenzaba a ingresar comandos y a chequear todos los micrófonos que tenía instalados en la oficina del mexicano.

-Si, solo no hagas un drama con lo que te voy a decir y de una vez vete enterando de que te lo digo por que de todas maneras te vas a enterar-

Dicho esto tomo uno de los pequeños micrófonos y lo aplastó, provocando que el menor se quejara por el sonido que este causo...

-Voy a tener visitas...y la neta es que me encantaría que **no se te ocurra aparecerte** de improviso por mi casa-

Espero un par de segundos a que el rubio se comiera la cabeza con aquella declaración, ya se imaginaba al gringo frunciendo el ceño y todo paranoico por que los celos siempre eran su punto débil.

-All right! ... because así te enteras de una vez que llegaré hoy en la noche-

Sentenció serio y el ojirojo tuvo prácticamente que aguantarse una carcajada por que manipular a Alfred fue pan comido.

-Espera un momento gringo... y a ti ¿Quién chingados te invito?-

-You're my boyfriend no necesito ninguna invitación para ir a verte-

Contestó cortante y un poco más molesto con aquella pregunta, porque si, le ponía de los nervios cuando Alexander le decía que no podía verlo por X motivo y más cuando ese X motivo era algo que involucraba un **ni te atrevas a ****aparecerte**... **o llamarme**... **o si quiera pensar en m****í**...

Y no era que no confiara en el mayor, pero el aún conservaba vivido el recuerdo del "_Todo va a estar bien_" que fragmentó a su familia por casi cuatrocientos años, cuando Antonio, Arthur y Francis se erigieron como sus tutores.

Escuchó otro suspiro y un "okay" algo resignado, que si bien lo dejo con ganas de un enunciado mas largo y en la linea de "_me alegra que vengas te amo mucho, eres mi __héroe_" por lo menos no era una negativa o el característico pitido intermitente, señal de que el otro había colgado.

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche-

Sonrió sin siquiera proponérselo.

-I love you-

-Yo también-

Para cuando las esperadas visitas comenzaron a llegar la casa parecía haber sido arrasada por un tornado tricolor por el montón de adornos que el rubio se había encargado de comprar en cuanto negocio (legal o no) encontró.

-Oh I want this Santa, and that tree... oh see this little things... hey hey look this is perfect HAHAHAHAHA I WANT EVERYTHING HAHAHAHAHA-

Mas que navidad parecía 15 de Septiembre y por mas que tiró, regalo y quemó varios de los adornos que decoraban su humilde hogar, estos eran rápidamente reemplazados por otros aún más vistosos, en parte debía agradecer a Carlos, Lucio, Efraín y Catalina que habían hecho entrar en razón al gringo alegando que si la fiesta se hacia en su casa debía respetar las costumbres... esos y unos cuantos golpes lo hicieron entender que si seguía comprando "esas porquerías" él se iba a cansar de tener un novio que no lo comprendiera y se conseguiría a alguien mas sensible... ¡como Rusia!

Que si bien aún los Santas se encontraban repartidos por el lugar, predominaban los faroles, las noche buenas y el enorme nacimiento que Catalina se había encargado de colocar en el jardín, de tal modo que era lo primero que se veía al entrar a la casa, las piñatas se encontraban escondidas en un cuarto porque más de uno tenía ganas de meterle mano y Manuel fue el encargado de guardar la llave.

-¡Alejandro!-

El español apenas lo vio lo abrazo y restregando su mejilla con la del menor le comentaba como todo le parecía muy bonito, hasta que sintió el aura del ojiazul norteamericano.

-Alfred es bueno verte!-

Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por soltar al moreno que parecía no sentirse afectado por la cercanía del europeo.

-Hi Spain- su vista fija parecía no incomodar en nada al mayor por lo que tuvo prácticamente que arrebatarle a su novio.

-¡Hey! Que esto es una fiesta, ¡mi fiesta! Así que se van comportando-

Dijo señalando tanto al europeo como al americano que solo asintieron con la cabeza, porque no era bueno contradecir al anfitrión y menos rodeado de tantos latinos.

Hubo baile, comida y bebida por montones, y es que al ponche no le podía faltar el clásico piquete, todo transcurría con una inusitada calma, que la mayoría comenzaba a notar como un signo del apocalipsis

-¿Eso que esta ahí no es un muérdago?-

Martín alzo la vista para observar con sorpresa que sobre él se hallaba la dichosa planta, sorpresaque creció cuando fue jalado de la playera por un borrón rubio que lo beso apasionadamente aprovechando su jadeo de desconcierto para introducir la lengua en su boca y no solo eso, si no que también sintió como las manos de aquel sujeto se desplazaron a su espalda y descendieron descaradamente a su trasero donde lo sujeto firmemente y lo pego mas a él.

-¿Pero que...?!-

Todos observaban con asombro como el argentino empujaba a un ingles pasado de copas con un notable sonrojo y sonrisa maliciosa que fue borrada por el derechazo que el menor se encargo de propinarle al europeo.

-¡Escuchame flaco, que carajo te pasa pelotudo!-

Tuvieron que intervenir Alejandro, Carlos y Kiku para separar al latino y que Francis se llevara al borracho mano larga a que desfogara sus pasiones a otro lado.

-Bueno... pudo ser peor-

Dijo entre risas el mexicano mientras veía a Manuel consolando al rubio quien alegaba sentirse violado.

-Aunque ya decía yo que el cejón le traía ganas desde lo de las niñas- Ambos rieron mientras el rubio lo arrastraba hacia debajo del muérdago y lo abrazaba de la cintura. -Esto es demasiado cliché ¿Lo sabías?- Aún así sonrió por la ocurrencia del menor -No era necesario que me trajeras hasta aquí si querías un beso-

-Well... quería que todos vieran que estas conmigo and I know that you love me más que a nadie en el mundo-

-Eso quisieras tú-

Acerco su rostro al del mas alto rompiendo la distancia que los separaba, depositando un suave beso en los labios del otro,

-I love you-

* * *

Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba el UKArg XD siempre he tenido la idea de que el único que a ukeado a Martín es Arthur y con lo de las niñas me refiero a Las Malvinas, tal vez algún día escriba algo más en forma de esta pareja. Bueno no queda mas que agradecerles por leer. ¡Gracias!

_Aquí Myobi, pues chicas, chicos si les gustan los Fics que se suben a esta cuenta no se olviden de comentar, no mordemos, su opinión SI es importante. Se aceptan ideas, y todo lo que quieran, hasta coquetear con los occ's XDDD_


End file.
